The Hangover: Meet the Family Edition
by deathbybunny
Summary: It's been a week since the faithful trip to Vegas and now the friends have returned home to their normal lives. For Nanoha, this means moving in with Fate, and not only getting to know the blondes family, but eventually introducing her to her parents as well.


**AN:** Hello everyone! Now I know what you're thinking, "Why is she not working on [insert story title here]!" Well, I couldn't help it. This idea came to me and before I knew it, I was writing the chapter. Don't worry though. I am working on my other stories. A new chapter for something else is coming, I promise. In the meantime though, enjoy this first chapter. Thanks to **Timmy Sparx** for betaing this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Nothing at all!

The Hangover: Meet the Family Edition

Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Fate groaned as she set down the bags she'd been carrying. It'd been a week or so since the wedding of her best friend, whom they had one hell of a bachelorette party for. It was certainly a trip none of them would be forgetting anytime soon. Thanks to that trip, Fate was able to meet the girl of her dreams and finally break up with her conniving girlfriend; something everyone had been more than happy to witness. With the wedding over and the newlyweds off to their honeymoon, everyone bid farewell to Gil Graham and thanked him for hosting the wedding at his lovely California mansion. Fate's family returned to Japan first seeing as they really had no reason to stick around longer. Fate however, still needed to help Nanoha pack all her things so they could return to Japan as well. It took a few days, but it was well worth it. Fate spared no expense to make sure her bride to be was happy with the move. Everything Nanoha wanted to take with her was promptly shipped to a little town called Uminari City. Much too both their surprise, they both grew up in the little town, but had gone to different schools so they never met. Fate thanked her lucky stars that they were still somehow able to meet. Had they met sooner, Fate was sure she'd be married to the girl by now.

With everything ready to go, Fate and Nanoha boarded Fate's private jet and headed back home. Precia and Lindy were eager to get properly acquainted with their soon to be daughter in law. They hadn't had much time at the party to truly get to know her and they certainly had a lot of questions they wanted answered. The blonde was sure that many of the questions they had were ones she herself wanted to ask. So far though, she'd refrained from doing so simply because she could tell Nanoha wasn't ready to talk about some of the things she wanted to ask. She understood that it would take some time for her questions to be answered, but she was perfectly fine with that. Fate just hoped she would be able to keep her parents from harassing Nanoha too much though. The last thing she wanted was for her folks to scare off the girl she was madly in love with.

"This is where you live?" Nanoha asked in awe.

"Ah, yeah. Is it too much?" Fate asked unsure. She hoped Nanoha wouldn't be freaked out by the size of the place her parents owned. She still lived at home if only because she didn't really see the point in moving in somewhere else if she wasn't going to start a family of her own. Not to mention she was still pretty young and it wasn't unheard of for someone her age to still live at home. She wasn't some sort of freeloader though. She did pay her own bills. Plus the house was big enough to accommodate at least seven more people. It also didn't hurt that the house was big enough to give everyone pretty much all the privacy they needed.

Precia and Lindy owned a fairly large property in the suburbs of the city. The house was two stories with several bedrooms that had their own bathroom, a large living room, kitchen, dining room, entertainment room, and an office for each of the residents living there. The front yard was rather big but that was nothing compared to the backyard. It had a pool, Jacuzzi, fire pit next to an outdoor barbecue and a large field of grass fit for any sort of outdoor activity.

"N-no! It's just; I don't think I've been in a house this big before…" Nanoha readjusted Vivio in her arms as she continued to look around.

"Haha, yeah my mom's went all out when they bought this place. They wanted me and my siblings to have plenty of room to run around in and have fun."

"You're home!" an excited voice echoed through the foyer. Fate turned around just in time to be hugged by her mother, Precia.

"Mom!"

"Hush now, I can at least still hug my precious daughter whom will be getting married. I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, so now I make you proud?" Fate smirked slightly as her mother let her go with a huff.

"Well it's not the only reason I'm proud of you."

Fate chuckled. "I know."

"Nanoha-chan!" Precia turned her attention to the still stunned auburn haired woman. "Welcome to your new home! Lindy would've been here to greet you but she got an emergency call and had to leave. She was not very happy and you can bet the idiots who called her will regret pulling her away."

"Trouble at the track?"

"Yes, it seems one of the new cars they got in was already crashed and out of commission for the foreseeable future."

"What? How did they manage to do that? They were only supposed to give it a simple test run."

"Well, they managed to do it somehow. Lindy was certainly incredibly angry with their blunder."

"Umm, what does Lindy-san do?" Nanoha asked.

"Mom's a car designer but on the side she manages a race team as well. She'd always wanted to be a professional driver, but never got the chance. So now she lives vicariously through her team." Fate explained.

"And it's a good thing she doesn't drive." Precia huffed. "I'd be constantly worried about her safety. Not to mention all those fans she'd have. Bunch of bimbos thinking they can take **my** Lindy away." Precia continued to mumble about Lindy's imaginary fans as Fate and Nanoha chuckled at the older woman's possessive nature.

The groups attention was diverted to Vivio when the infant began to cry.

"Ah, you must be hungry." Nanoha tried to soothe her child.

"Go on to the living room. I'll finish getting our stuff set up in our room." Fate encouraged her fiancée.

"Here let me help." Precia took the diaper bag from Fate so that Nanoha wouldn't have to juggle it and Vivio. "I'll show you the way. Come along now dear."

Nanoha smiled appreciatively as she trailed behind Precia. Fate smiled at the sight of her mother talking with Nanoha as the two women disappeared around a corner. Feeling happier than she'd ever felt, she went back outside to finish gathering the remainder of the bags.

"Do you need help, Fate-san?"

Fate turned to see their families ever faithful maid, Linith. She'd been working for the family as long as Fate could remember. The grey haired woman was not only the head maid, but a valuable member of the family.

"I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt."

Linith clapped her hands summoning two other maids to Fate's aide. Fate wasn't usually very keen on asking the maids and butlers for help all the time, mainly because her parents made sure that they never got too complacent just because they had the help. Her parents forced them to get part time jobs in highs school and pay for certain bills so they'd learn what it actually took to be able to have things like phones, cars or just money to go out on weekends. In fact, her first car had not been something fancy like some of her friends in school thought she'd own. Her first car was a piece of junk she'd barely managed to save enough to buy. Thanks to all this though, it made her realize how lucky she was to be able to have most of these things at her disposable so easily.

With the help of the maids, Fate made sure the remaining things were taken to her room. Nanoha had protested at first simply because they would be living in Fate's parents' house and she wasn't sure they would be okay with the couple staying together so soon. They hadn't even been together that long! Fate though assured her it would be okay and after a very convincing argument from Fate which involved them making out for an undisclosed amount of time, Nanoha relented.

"I see my little sister is finally home."

Fate was surprised that Alicia was home at all. She should be at work.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me."

Alicia marched up to her little sister and glared up at her. Even though Alicia was the older one, she was shorter than Fate. It was something that annoyed the older girl simply because everyone always thought Fate was the older of the two when in fact; Alicia was two years older than her. Elementary school had been a pain for Alicia because the baby face of hers made her look much younger than everyone in her grade. Even now, she still had a bit of a baby face, but it wasn't as bad as when she was younger.

"I've had a bone to pick with you since the wedding."

"What did I do?" Fate asked confused.

"You got engaged!"

"Oh… is that all?"

"Don't you know what you've done?"

"No?"

"Arg!" Alicia stomped away from Fate and sat herself down on the bed. "Mom has been bugging me about getting married to Ginga since the wedding! Not to mention Ginga and her family are now also pressuring me into proposing."

Fate sighed. She still wasn't sure why Alicia was so against marriage. She and Ginga had been dating since almost middle school. Everyone thought those two would be the first to get hitched, but thus far, nothing had happened. Ginga had dropped more than one hint about marriage but Alicia had done nothing about it.

"Why not just do it?"

"No."

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you actually say why you don't want to."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Alicia stared very hard at her sister. Just when Fate thought Alicia was finally going to reveal her long held secret, she got up and left without a word. Fate certainly hadn't expected that.

"Someone has trouble talking about their feelings." Fate sighed. Maybe Alicia would open up to her one day. She certainly wasn't going to feel sorry for her though. Fate was far too happy to be engaged to someone that loved her back, genuinely loved her. Not like the relationship she'd been trying to hold on to with Carim.

Fate went back down stairs to see how Nanoha was doing with her mother. She really hoped Precia wasn't trying to mine her for information. As she entered the living room though, she was happy to see that her mother was far too busy bottle feeding Vivio to really ask anything. Alicia was next to her cooing at the little girl. Nanoha noticed Fate standing in the doorway and got up to greet her; placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I hope my mom wasn't bugging you too much."

"She's been very nice to me so far."

"Good." Fate smiled.

"Not shy with the PDA I see." Alicia taunted from her place on the couch.

Nanoha blushed and hid her face in Fate's neck. She always seemed to forget there were other people around when she initiated that kind of contact with the blonde. She blamed Fate for being so irresistible.

"Hush you." Precia chided. "Let them have their fun while they're still young."

Fate chuckled as she led Nanoha back to the couch she'd been sitting on.

"We're not that old mom. Alicia on the other hand…."

"I don't like where this conversation is going." Alicia pouted.

Nanoha giggled as Fate and Precia ganged up on Alicia with teases. Fate's family had been nothing but welcoming, making her feel like she was already part of the family. The auburn haired woman couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She wondered if her family would be as welcoming to Fate. Thinking about that made her smile fade for a moment. Her family still didn't know that she'd returned home, much less of the things that happened after she'd moved to Las Vegas. Would they be as understanding as Fate and her family? She hoped when she called them to let them know she was home that they'd take the news well.

**AN:** That's the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
